Top Notch Prostitute
by Ziazanime
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is a wealthy secret prostitute, not telling his family nor friends. But one night, he finally tells his best friend Stan, hoping he doesnt think differentially of him. Will their friendship come to an end that night?


"Mr. Broflovski, you have another visiter." A body gaurd said to the red head in a back room.

"Ahh... Bring him in" Kyle sighed.

Slowly, a boy with long brown hair walked in with clearly seen blushes.

"Uhm... My uhh... My girlfriend said my kissing... Sucks... I need... Uhh... Practice... I'll pay the $28" The boy blushed with twidling his fingers together.

"Yeah yeah, I dont need a story, just pay up!" Kyle glared.

"S-sure..." The boy stuttered.

The boy took out two 10 doller bills, one 5 and three 1's.

"H-here..." He blushed.

Kyle grabbed the money and counted.

"Alright" Kyle nodded.

The boy stood there quiet, stairing at Kyle.

"Well come one! I have others waiting!" Kyle annoyfully glared.

The boy slowly came up to Kyle and sat on his lap. He cupped Kyle's cheek.

"You take too long!" Kyle shouted, putting his hand on the back of the boy's head and rouphly shoved him into his lips.

"Nnng!" The boy grumbled, trying to pull away.

Kyle kept a good fair ammount of streangth on the back of the boys head. He kept his lips firmly attatched to the other boys. Kyle started to lick the other boy's lips. The boy shakyly opened his mouth. Kyle quickly shoved his tounge in the other's mouth.

This went on for about 10 minutes, till Kyle shoved the other boy off him and to the ground.

"Thats enough, now leave" Kyle sighed.

The boy looked at Kyle, then took his leave.

"Ahhh another quick 28 bucks!" Kyle smiled.

While Kyle was counting his money he got today, he was interupted by his phone.

"Hello?" Kyle answered, putting his phone on his shoulder, while his head kept it in place so he could still count.

"Hey dude, you free today? I got some movie tickets to Saw, Cartman and Kenny's also coming" Stan's voice came.

"Oh yeah sure dude! But uhh can you come pick me up at my house? I didnt pass my drivers test..." Kyle chuckled.

"Oh sure dude, but really? I mean come on" Stan laughed.

"Shut it! I'll be home in about 15 minutes!"

"Alright, see you soon, later" Stan hung up.

"A 'sort of' date with Stan!" Kyle smiled.

About 5 minutes later, Kyle gathered his money and left the little 1 room underground building. He walked up the stairs to the surface.

"Thanks dude, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kyle waved at hsi body gaurd.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah! Im going to see Stan" Kyle blushed.

"Heh, good luck! Make a move this time!" The man chuckled.

Kyle arrived home about 20 minutes later.

"Hey mom!" Kyle shouted, putting up his scarf.

"Why hello Kyle, home so soon?" Mrs. Broflovski greeted.

"Yeah! The guys and I are going to the movies, so I took the rest of the day off" Kyle smiled.

"Oh well wont your boss be mad?" Kyle's mother asked.

"Uhhh... I dont think so?" Kyle lied. His parents dont know that he has been working as a prostitute. To them, Kyle works at the local bank.

The door knocked a second later.

"Oh that must be Stan!" Kyle secretly smiled, racing to the door.

"Hey dude" Stan smiled

"Hey!" Kyle smiled back.

"You ready?" Stan asked.

"Yeah totally! Lets go!" Kyle nodded, grabbing his scarf.

"Later mom!" Kyle shouted, shutting the door behind him.

"So uhm... Hows Fat-Ass and Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Their good, Cartman's still Cartman, and Kenny's the same too... Why havent you been around much?" Stan asked Kyle with a questioned look.

"Oh I uhh... I got a job..." Kyle blushed.

"Really? Awesome, where?"

"... T-the bank..." Kyle stuttered.

"Honestly? Dude I know when your lying, just tell me!" Stan chuckled.

Kyle stayed quiet for a few moments till Stan asked where he worked again.

"Stan... Please dont think bad of me..." Kyle sighed.

"Dude I wouldnt think anything wrong of you!" Stan looked at Kyle with concern.

"I work... Downtown as a... p-p-p..." Kyle tried to get out.

"P? Pet sitter? Pub worker? Haha Prostitute?" Stan chuckled.

Kyle stooped in his trackes and sadly looked up at Stan.

"No way dude... Why would you do that?" Stan asked.

"Stan you said you wouldnt think bad of me..." Kyle sighed.

"No dude... I mean I dont but just why?" Stan asked.

"Because it makes easy money..."

This interested Stan.

"Really? How much dude?" He asked.

"If your good, about 200-300 bucks a day..." Kyle blushed.

"Holy fuck! No way! Dude I should work with you!" Stan shouted stunned.

"No!" Kyle shouted.

"Huh? You dont need to freak out" Stan raised a brow.

"I-Its just that you would be kissing other people... Even guys!" Kyle brang up.

"So? I dont care as long as I get paid, how much for what kind of uh... pleasure?" Stan asked.

"Ugh dude your an idiot! No-"

"Juuuust tell me" Stan interupted.

"... For guys... $28 for making out,$83 for a hand-job, $90 for a blow-job... $98 for oral sex and $450 for all the way... And uhh... for girls... same for making out, $98 for oral sex, and $450 for sex..." Kyle blushed.

"Woah dude... You got a good memory!" Stan shouted stunned.

"What? Thats all you can say to that?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"What? Oh no way dude! The cash is amazing!" Stan smiled.

"Ugh... Your an idiot..." Kyle sighed.

"Listen, just dont tell anyone ok?" Kyle sighed again.

"Totally, hey can you like... Give me a good review?" Stan asked.

"W-What?" Kyle shouted.

"I mean dude, come on! My job pays 4 bucks an hour! I need a real paying job, and not to toot my own horn, but im a pretty good kisser and not too bad on the eyes" Stan went on.

"Dude, no." Kyle glared.

"C'mon, what? You dont think im good enough? I can give you an example if you want dude" Stan crossed his arms.

"W-what...?" Kyle blushed.

"Like... If you think im not good enough, then I can prove I am!"

"Ugh fine you retard! I'll ask my boss..." Kyle glared.

"Sweet! Thanks dude! I promis I'll do my best!"

Kyle sighed. Now since Stan was going to be his new partner, they had to be in the same room, day by day, watching eachother kiss and have sex. But Kyle was just going have to put his feelings aside if he wanted to keep his job.

Chapter 1 END


End file.
